


Cerulean Firmanent

by riem



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Muses, Slightly - Freeform, fem!Teito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riem/pseuds/riem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know nothing of the world, innocence could not be tainted. For a group of people, who would have thought that innocence became a dear to them? And for a certain man, why is there similarities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Firmanent

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some muse I’ve been working on. Storyline is different, couple years back before the head canon. It’s a possibility this will divert way, way, way out of the original canon. You can understand the reason for the AU warning.

Far away on the vast space of plain meadow, there stood few camps sited on the forlorn terrain. They were inhabited by a small community of gypsies – a group of travellers living in freedom, peace and harmony. Each and every one of them had gathered around the bonfire as the hour of darkness befalls them.

Similar to any other nights, all had got up on their feet and dances along at the flow of music they create. A lighten ambiance made as the long night goes on. Some would sing along, in tune with the hymn, and some would laugh merrily at the show they perform at their leisure. Accompanied their revelry was the warm, night air. The wind blew so soothingly.

It was a pleasant night.

Not far away from the campsite, a soft melodic tune was heard. The majority apparently had not pay heed of it, for they know, it is the melody of a lullaby sung by a woman to her child.

**_Ye who guide those of the lost, bring forth stars as light_ **

**_Of an everlasting haven, liest the path of tranquil._ **

**_Giving breath to an empty shell, that knows not of thy warmth_ **

**_May the love from the heavens, from the firmament, finds purpose for thou…_ **

The mother, a woman with long braided hair, gazed down at her precious daughter as she ended her lull. Her expression was filled with love and care a mother could ever give to her child. The child lays her head on her mother’s lap, sleeping soundly while clutching her only soft toy – a stuffed rabbit. She gently strokes the girl’s hair and smiled sadly. Somehow, she regretted her decision of leaving their household just for t

he sake of her selfish needs.

All she ever wanted was to be free. Is it so wrong? Is it such a heinous crime? But… is this fair to her child, at all? What if she came to hate her? What if –

‘ _No.’_ The woman shook the thoughts away. _‘Father has already permits me on doing this. It should be fine.’_ She looked up at the starry night lighting the night sky high. The stars glowed as though they were reassuring her chosen judgment. A small smile crept up her face, then. _‘This is for her sake as well.’_

[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]

It was snowing.

Blackened clouds blanketed the midnight sky as flakes of crystallized ice falls down onto the earth’s soil. There is a trail of footprints – one smaller and the other slightly bigger – but it was quickly covered by layers of that pristine, cold essence. The trails soon halted as their owners stood at the front gate of a huge mansion.

Shadowy figures as a result of those ivory gates looked frightening but behind this eerie ambiance lay the prestigious state of its household. There were guards stationed outside yet none inquire the reason of their visit as they let these two individuals pass through the entrance.

Once inside a maid appeared. She bowed courteously greeting them into the household before smiling in a welcoming manner.

She was expecting their awaited arrival.

The female employee guided the two guests towards the main living room, excusing herself afterwards to inform the master of the manor of their presence. The taller figure of the pair, the woman whose hair no longer braided swayed impeccably, thank her gratefully in return as she lets her small child four years of age explore the simple yet elegantly ornamented vast room.

Akin to all toddlers the girl is a curious one. Clutching a ragged stuffed rabbit close to her, she stared widely at her surroundings. Everything in the room was so colossal for a child merely that petite.

Large glassed shelves made from excellent mahogany stood sturdily storing assorted collection of prized antiques ranging from uniquely shaped marble to peculiar form of artworks; vividly brilliant satin curtains freed from its clasp rested onto the surface of pristine, smooth tiled flooring; blooming flowers placed inside an equally beautiful vase set on top of a glassed table releases the natural scent yet scant nature; and wallpapers with the colour of creamy glossed butter screamed royalty.

The mother giggled, her soft laugh ringing like chiming bells watching her charming daughter with her adorable reactions. Pure awe and fascination etched into her big innocent eyes and radiated from her innocent smile. She frequently gush “ooh” and “ahh”, marvelling at the décor.

The owner of his abode is king after all.

However, a weak smile was planted upon her lips as her gaze landed onto a high counter. She remembered picture frames used to be there, but now the surface lay bare. As though there were none to begin with. Might have collect dust if the house hadn’t been kept clean.

Perhaps she should have not returned. She was no longer accepted into this household! Otherwise those frames should still be there…

“Millea.” 

The woman snapped her head to the low voice which had called her name. A tall man, handsome, though age has marred his complexion with wrinkles, stood face to face with her. He wore a stern face and had a commanding air around him. His hair was slicked back, one or two wisps went astray, with few strands of gray visible among his darken hair.

“Father…” She stood from her seating, addressing the older man back.

Her daughter, noticing the stranger, quickly returns to her mother. She ran back to hid behind her. The girl’s left arm tightly clutched her rabbit while her other free arm pulled the mother’s skirt close as she stared up at this person. This person she had never met before. The little girl only watch as the two grownups exchanged looks, none of the gestures she could understand.

It… was all too complicated.

“Ah, I apologize.” Millea lowered her head and bowed, her daughter reminded her of who she was facing. She forcibly bit the insides of her mouth that threatened her lips to bloom into a smile. It was a grave mistake. “I should not have greeted you with such impropriety,” she corrected herself. “How have you been, Miroku-sama?”

The man frowns, but he choose to ignore the question. “You’ve came back,” he drawled. Gentleness however was hid behind creased eyes, wistful. “Five years… It has been five years, Millea.” Miroku approached her attempting to embrace this woman, his offspring, into a hug. But he held it back. Held it back with much self-restraint he could muster.

Never been a caring fatherly figure, had he?

Their eyes met but Millea quickly looks away, hesitant to meet his gaze for that long. How could she when not a single trace of her existence was left behind? She wanted to step back. Unfortunately her daughter blocks her only means of escape to cower in the corner. Nodding, hoarsely she said, “It has.”

“…Is that her?” Miroku asked breaking through the silence which had become a barricade between her and him.

From the moment he met the girl, it was obvious to Miroku who she was. He eyed the child’s small figure. It was in the way she clutched a ragged stuff rabbit close to her and pulled her mother’s skirt as she stared up at him. She bears a lot of resemblance to her mother, but there were a touch of reminder of the father he did not approve of. He shouldn’t blame her, but part of him would not accept it.

Miroku watched as Millea looked down at her daughter. It was enough of an answer as one perceived unfit. “Tia, this is your grandfather. Say hello to him for mommy,” she urged. It took a moment before the girl tentatively stepped out from behind her mother. Without looking up at the older man she said, “ ‘ello” and scurried back behind her.

And Miroku chuckled.

“She just turned four this month.” Millea allowed a smile to reach her eyes as she stroke Tia’s head. She lifted her gaze and glanced up at Miroku. “…I have a favour to ask of you. Did you receive the letter I’ve sent?”

“Yes,” Miroku nodded, “I have. But I rather hear it from you personally.” He gestured at the seats, encouraging the single mother to take a seat as he made himself comfortable at his own. “I have all the time I need for you to explain yourself, young lady. Have Kurena tend to Tia for the time being.”

At the mention of her name, the maid appeared. She was stopped in her tracks as Millea shook her head. “No. She may not understand a word, but I want Tia to stay and hear this.” The maid looked at Miroku to ask for his permission. She was promptly dismissed.

“If that is what you are planning on doing, I am in no position to refute your decision. However, when she reaches that particular age of maturity in time and understanding, she will demand answers. Are you certain you will return to this household? Will you be able to explain everything yourself?”

“I am aware of the consequences. But this is the only course of action I am willing to take. Even if it means this is unfair on her account. As a mother, I want what’s best for my daughter. When the time comes, yes, I will tell her myself.”

“Her upbringing will be different than what she is used to up until now,” Miroku warned. He wasn’t surprise when Millea did not back down. She stands her firm resolve instead. “Do what you must.”

Millea’s adamant stare lapse into a tentative gaze before it softens as she gave a grateful smile. She fixed her attention to her daughter. The girl had stopped her ogling when she fought a yawn. She found her half asleep leaning on the inviting sofa that was too fine as it is soft, different from the quaint living arrangements of a vagrant’s life amongst welcoming gypsies.

“Tia,” Millea called, gently shook her child from the brinks of sleep, “mommy is going to leave you here with your grandfather. You’ll be staying with him.” Tia’s eyelids fluttered open, blinking a few times and rubbed her eyes groggily.

“Here? Why?” she asked. “Where are you going, mommy?” Millea gave one of the truest smiles she could ever show through her palpable strain. What she was about to say felt incredibly cruel, yet it is worth the sacrifice.

“Mommy has to go just for a little while. Promise it won’t be long.”

“But mommy…” Tia yawned, and she rubbed at her eyes again. “Can’t I… Can’t I come with…”

Miroku was silent. He could see signs of a sleepy, cranky toddler. But he made no move to comfort. Wordlessly he watched the ordeal the young brunette was warring within as she placed the little head onto her lap. Slender fingers were combing through locks as smooth as silk of similar chocolate curls.

“Hush now, hush. It’s past your bedtime, my little angel. Mommy will sing you a song.”

Millea closed her eyes and hummed a tune. She had learned a lot through her time with the wanderers. It was because of them that she had stayed hidden. But the song that came to mind was a song of the olden, unknown lyrics that gypsies sing sounding familiar to you and me. And truthfully, it was a song that Miroku knew all too well. Tia however didn’t hear it. She was fast asleep on Millea’s lap.

So Miroku closed his eyes as he listened to the haunting melody, no doubt nostalgia plaguing his mind.

**_Ye who guide those of the lost, bring forth stars as light_ **   
**_Of an everlasting haven, liest the path of tranquil._ **

**_Serving as a light on a pathway, let the stars be thy path  
Where the stars had always been guiders, to the never ending sky._ **

_**A never ending sky, that gives purpose to none** _   
**_Always been the same,_**   
**_may it be day, may it be night._ **

_**_Yet that same fiery star and tear shaped moon, remains up as the firmament,_ ** _   
**_to never change but be reminded, of the world revolved around as one._ **   
**_A repeated agenda by the Almighty,_**   
**_we serve._ **

**_Giving breath to an empty shell, that knows not of thy warmth_    
 ** _May the love from the heavens, from the firmament, finds purpose for thou…_****


End file.
